Talk:Tatsuki Arisawa
Automated transfer of Problem Report #15516 The following message was left by Exdeath64 via on 2008-11-21 09:09:02 UTC The information in the last paragraph of the synopsis seems unlikely and should probably be sourced in some way. i may be mistaken, but i believed it best to post Where was this interview mentioned in the trivia. Something like that should be sourced too, and it sounds fun to read. BioYuGi 20:43, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Flame Technique Hi, I was wondering what episode Tatsuki could use the flame technique thing?--NejiByakugan360 - Please respond on my Talk Page! 21:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I was wondering why Tatsuki's powers, as seen in use by Karakura-Raizer Beast, are considered non-canon despite receiving mention in the 31st volume of the manga. Kasek 04:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Not all of Kubo's omake are canon material. The Karakura Raizer omake is a type 4 volume sketch i.e. NON-CANON SKETCH. 'That is why Tatsuki's powers are considered non-canon. Catalyst75 12:06, 02 February 2012 Profile image update Somebody changed it without discussing it first, so I changed it back. Here is the pic it was changed to. Anyone have any other suggestions? I'm sure there are better & more recent shots of her than this. Also, a pic of her in uniform would be more appropriate as she spends more time in that than the sports stuff. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp]] (Talk) 22:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Here's another. I'd prefer if it had more of her hair in it though. I'm still keeping an eye out. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 15:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I prefer the one from 143. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Spiritual Power & Plot First off, Spiritual Power. Considering Tatsuki having High Spiritual Power I know this sounds weird, and that you are thinking that she nearly collapsed when she was next to aizen. *Aizen was in his third stage. As shown she was scared, as her fellow Spiritual aware friends didn't collapse. *In his second stage, she was just very scared, not overwelmed. Tatsuki has shown great boasts of spiritual power, further more then any of the other karakura raizer. Her spiritual power is also elemental, as writen down on the elemental section of the reiatsu article. *I know your thinking....But what about her friends? Especially Orihime? **I personally think that orihime should have high spirit energy, as shown to have the ability to completley resist gonzui, and be slightly overwhelmed by immense levels of reiatsu, so orihime should have high spirit energy, but in a higher case, or shown at a higher strength. Back To Tatsuki Probrably, her resistance against a gonzui has probrably improved over the months from the experience, as her Karakura-raizer suit has added on to this ability. *Tatsuki has shown the ability to utalize her spiritual power to a greater level then orihime, especially without her suit on. **Yes she has, as shown in episode 214 when she was talking to kon, but this can also be about her control with her reiatsu, in episode 84, when orihime was fighting Mabashi and rukia, she has shown the same ability, but to a weaker level. Then again this can depend on her control. *'Trivia' **Tatsuki might also have the same level of control, but not ability, as orihime's spiritual power has the ability to negate fate through her shun shun rikka. So orihime has a rejection type reiatsu, but thats only opinion. **Though tatsuki hasn't shown the ability to have such special reiatsu, she can incorperate her reiatsu through her punches and kicks, but with her karakura raizer suit. **Even though she has to activate her suit, its like orihime has to call out her shun shun rikka, so it's basically calling out for her power. **Tatsuki was able to temperarilly fight Numb Chandelier'', and was able to temperarily resist the hollow's seeds. Tatsuki was also able to injure it, as the hollow tried throwing tatsuki out of her way by injuring her back. **Tatsuki was able todo this when she was first able to see hollows clearly, she hasn't discovered any power yet, as she has now. **When orihime first saw hollows clearly, she has not done any damage. Raizer suit Yes, she fell asleep, but it can be for the following two reasons: **Tatsuki might have used up all of her spirit energy **Kisuke put them to sleep. The suit should be listed under her abilities list, as it gives her more attack power, and enhances her spirit energy. **Like orihime's shun shun rikka, tatsuki's suit is more like her zanpakuto, though it is unknown if she carried her watch with her while aizen was chasing her and her friends. The Zanpakuto is an opinion not a fact, as this is, ofcourse, one of her main powers. Power and Control Based on my observations, tatsuki has shown reiatsu control without her suit. *She witnessed Ichigo's first battle with grimmjow, and was not overwhelmed by his spiritual power. Ichigo didn't overwhelm her either, but it is unknown if Tensa Zangetsu can overwhelm anyone. *For the whole battle, she was not noticed by grimmjow, or ichigo. *I mentioned this earlier, but in her conversation with kon about ichigo's body, she boasted spiritual power around her body, frightening kon. Mabey her reiatsu had something todo with anger. My reason Tatsuki is one of the Humans in the seiries that is spiritual aware, and the only human (aside from orihime who should also have high reiatsu) who can boast her spiritual power around her body. *so there you have it, please agree with my idea for tatsuki having high spiritual power, as her suit being listed on her abilities section, so that new viewers of bleach would see her power, as there are pictures and references for her suit, and possibly, her spiritual energy. Plots I have tried editing her plots, but all of my edits get rolled back, and on the article improvement project, it strictly says that she needs alot of work done onto her article. Then again I try helping but all my edits get rolled back. *So these are my problems and reasons for tatsuki, I want you to know that this is NOT FOR CHIT CHAT and it is a great suggestion. Please agree, and before you say anything, read what I have posted. Morgan silve (talk) 02:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Dude, half that reasons that you stated related to Tatsuki's role in the karakura raizer thing which im pretty sure is anime only and thusly non-canon. At any rate in the manga she has managed to become spiritually aware and also managed to survive around aizens reiatsu.... but that doesnt really mean she has very high spiritual power so you are just speculating. GinIchimaru (talk) 02:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) As Gin has said, all your references are from anime only events like the bount arc and the karakura rizer episodes. None of that is canon. If you can provide manga based references for any of this, we will add it to the article. However, none of this is actually in the manga and most of it is contradicted in the manga.--[[User:Godisme|'''God]] (Pray) 02:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Does it matter in the anime? Honostly, its still in the bleach series. the anime is what everyone is looking foward to, and anyways,the karakura raizers are in the many, though in the omake scenes, and those omake scenes were put in the anime all together. So the animator of bleach, or it can be tite kubo, might of had alot of intrest in this omake series, so this is also important, the anime counts too, and all of this stated was put in smaller omake events. I have volume 28 of bleach, and after every few pages, It explained how kon became a karakura raizer, while ichigo was in hueco mundo. There is my prove. It wont show on the manga scans, because the manga scans dont scan those things, you need to buy the book too. Also, genryusai yamamoto was able to knock out nanao ise out with his reiatsu, and nanao has high reiatsu herself, and she is a leutainant. Tatsuki didn' get knocked out by aizen reiatsu, which is now greater then yamamoto's, if the karakura raizer is anime only, there you have it, the aizen part. Also forgive me for my grammar, this is a talk page so it doesnt really matter. Morgan silve (talk) 02:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve It does matter, especially since Urahara's Karakura-Raizer suits augment all of their abilities (Keigo and Chizuru's speed, Kon's jumping ability, etc.). Even if you did go by them, Tatsuki is still lower than most Gotei 13 soldiers. Putting her on "High Spiritual Power" is the same thing as saying she has similar power levels to Yumichika and Nanao, which is largely inaccurate. Her spiritual power is staying as it is. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree no changes should be made as all of that Karakura-Raizer stuff was not managa. And as far as the whole thing with Nanao and Yamamaoto. He deliberately looked her in the eyes with the intentions of crushing her will to assist Capatains Ukitake and Kyōraku. So that was more of intention on his part. Tatsuki is no were near powerful enough to need to have her powers section altered until something otherwise gets revealed. Ltjuno (talk) 04:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm in agreement here!! Unless being near the Hogyoku starts to give her powers, I really don't see how she is Shinigami class!! I love Tatsuki and she is an awesome character but unfortunately, she's along the lines of Karin Kurosaki, powerful by normal human standard but not by Shinigami standards!! SunXia (talk) 16:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well how about if you let me expand her plot, and if her suit is listed down on her powers and abilities, like Chizuru has hers. To make it fair, we can also list the suits down on her other team mates. Morgan silve (talk) 20:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve How can you compare her to Karin. Karin is the same kind as Ichigo, she just hasn't awaken her Shinigami powers. I do think Tatsuki is strong as Chad at least (we don't know how she really is up to now). She is not girl that likes to be kicked around by Aizen. Jlee1 7:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's the most ridiculous thing I have heard in this entire pointless debate. Chad is at least the level of a Gotei 13 Vice-captain now. He fought and trained against a Bankai and knocked around Gotei 13 shinigami as if they were nothing. Chad is leagues more stronger then Karin and Tatsuki. Tatsuki lasted a few minutes in the presence of Aizen, big freaking deal, that proves that she has some spiritual power but we already knew that from the fact that she can see Shinigami and Hollows. That does not mean that she can fight on par with even a low grade Shinigami. She has no powers and Kubo has made clear he will not be giving her, Keigo and Mizuro powers. This point is moot. Tatsuki does not have "high" spiritual power. This debate is over and any attempts to suggest Tatsuki has any spiritual ability beyond seeing Shinigami and Hollows will be reverted on sight! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Bount arc I don't really think Tatsuki made an appearance in the bount arc... if anything please list atleast one appearance she made down on this talk page. I am very sorry for causing an argument between our wiki. Leave any comments you want on my talk page, I don't care if their insulting to me or anything. I deserve it, vandalize my User page, I deserve it. So anyways, the bount arc...where did she make an appearance?Morgan silve (talk) 01:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Can you at least put references in your work?? OR else everything that you have done will need to be overhauled!! And you have inserted way too many images, the article is looking bogged down!! In regards to the Bount Arc, I dont recall significance outside of being in school!! SunXia (talk) 02:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I was in school, I recently got out.Morgan silve (talk) 00:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve It has taken alot of restraint for me to not just delete everything as I am well within my right to delete anything that is unreferenced. I will however remove some of these images--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I will delete everything if I don't see everything you have added being referenced within the next 24 hours. As badly as we need information here, references are needed just as much, and if it is not referenced, then it will be treated as unconfirmed information and deleted accordingly. Part of the reason why Tatsuki's article hasn't been updated or nothing added lately stuck is because much of it lacked badly needed references. And until we do get references, nothing that has been added will be guaranteed to stay. As much as I would like to undertake overhauling the article myself, I have enough of that on my hands as it is. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I have put down the references, but they are all anime.. is that ok? Morgan silve (talk) 20:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Anime references are fine. As for your original question, Tatsuki was in the few episodes near the beginning while the gang was undertaking Urahara's test. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was in school. anyways, thank you, and I really didn't know that they were gonna accept anime references. I thought that by the time I came back, they got madder at me for putting down anime only references, and they deleted it earlier. I guess that anime references are as good as manga ones? That is just a question.Morgan silve (talk) 20:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Manga references are preferred but any reference is better than no reference--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Abilities By any chance, do you have any ideas to add to Tatsuki's abilities? If you want, you can list down the episode you saw it in, so that I could add the information, and reference it myself. Morgan silve (talk) 21:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve I think her P&A section is complete but I would ask you if you could hold off on editing her article any more for a while. I am in the process of doing a grammar overhaul on the page and it would screw me up if anything were changed by the time I finished--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, just let me know when your done, so I can do the bount arc later on.Morgan silve (talk) 21:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve You can do the bount arc, just don't touch the Aots arc now--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you. Also what is aots?Morgan silve (talk) 21:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Agent of the Shingami if I recall Desruprot (talk) 21:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and does anyone know the episode where tatsuki appeared in the bount arc? I'm still trying to find it. A few things to keep in mind. Present Tense: Everything except the history section must be present tense. No saying was, were, went, anything like that. Keep it in present. Second: Do not describe events blow by blow, so do not put, Tatsuki got hit, the she got hit again. Tatsuki was then hit once more. You want to just describe it overall. So all of that could be summed up by saying Tatsuki received a series of hits. Lastly: complete sentences. Everything must be a complete sentence and no long run on sentences--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I have made an edit to tatsuki's p&a section. I basically seperated her deadly riser magnum from the spirit energy part, and added a picture of her reiatsu. I also made an equiptment section, and listed down her karakura-raizer watch, I also put down anime only under her equiptments list. If you want, you can delete it. I also don't know the lisencing of the picture, so I put, I don't know the lisence. I also referenced the information I put down.Morgan silve (talk) 00:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Enhanced Strength, or leave it? Well, I really don't want to turn this into an argument. I just really see Tatsuki as an intresting character to the series. Heres the topic: Should Tatsuki have enhanced strength or no? *My reason: **She punched Ichigo, and smashed his face through a window. So please state if she should...or shouldn't, and let me save your breath if the answer is no: Any attempts will be reverted on sight! Morgan silve (talk) 01:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve I'd have to say no. On the Wiki, "Enhanced Strength" tends to be reserved for a higher level of strength. I mean, Ichigo was able to stomp a dude's head into solid concrete and block a giant axe with his bare hand. Not only is punching somebody's head into a window unimpressive/realistic, but it just doesn't compare to the feats other characters with Enhanced Strength are capable of. Mohrpheus (talk) 02:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. She is strong & skilled at judo/karate, but it is not in any way enhanced strength. 11:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I see, ok then no enhanced strength. Was my edit to her P&A section ok though? Like does it have any wrong information?Morgan silve (talk) 19:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Trivia Section In Kubo's artbook, this picture of Tatsuki drawn as a Shinigami was present in the artbook. I wonder if this piece of trivia would be interesting enough to actually put on the page under the trivia section. Catalyst75 (talk) 05:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Catalyst75 I second that. Other character trivia sections like Ichigo's mention the popularity polls and the details of their ratings in them. --Lozkaz (talk) 05:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank You and what about Chizuru, Keigo, and Mizuiro? Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 02:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 02:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC)